Not just a Scam (A KevEdd fanfic)
by LegendofMaddi
Summary: Kevin's dad becomes the CEO of one of the top tech companies, TechKo, and Kevin scores his friends free stuff. Eddy wants in on it and gets Double D to agree to become Kevin's friend so they can score free stuff and make money. The more time they spend together the more they like each other and they start dating.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Did You Hear?

Double D's POV

"Hey Ed! Double D! Did you hear?" my friend Eddy shouted, running up to us as we walked to school.

"Good morning, Eddy. No need to yell. And no, I did not hear." I replied calmly.

"Hiya Eddy! What did you hear? Oh please tell me! I want to know." Ed babbled.

"Well Ed, I just found us a new way to make some money. I'm talking big bucks. Mega cash!" Eddy excitedly said. "Kevin's dad just got a job as CEO of TechKo, only the hottest tech company on Earth! I heard Kevin's loaded with free stuff and he's practically giving it away!"

"Need I remind you Eddy that Kevin is not our friend? He bullied us through most of our childhood up until the end of Junior High. It seems highly unlikely that he would ever give to us free things. Remember the jawbreakers?" I answered.

"That was a long time ago, Double D. He's a changed man, I'm sure he'll see to our reasoning." Eddy assured.

We made our way up to the school where Kevin was standing outside, Nazz on his arm as usual.

"Greetings Kevin. Greetings Nazz." I cheerfully chirped.

Nazz greeted me with a "hey" and Kevin nodded in my general direction, glaring at Eddy, who was just behind me. After we had all grown up, we put the bullying behind, though it was no secret that Kevin and Eddy still hated each other. While not what you might call friends, Kevin and I were at least civil towards each other and said the occasional hello when at our adjacent lockers. I had helped him study for tests from time to time as well. I was preparing to go inside when Eddy pulled me back and approached Kevin, smiling big.

Kevin's POV

I was standing outside with my friends and Nazz, my girlfriend, had her arm around me. I was talking about my dad's new job at TechKo when I saw the Ed's walking up to the school. Oh great. Just what I needed.

"Greetings Kevin. Greetings Nazz." Double Dork sang.

"Hey there, Double D." Nazz greeted.

I nodded at him, glaring at Eddy as he came up next. I had learned to tolerate Double D, even liked him to a degree (when he was useful), but Eddy was the guy I could not stand. Ever since our childhood I had hated him. He was just so egotistical and crazy. Always coming up with these big schemes to get money. I guess we just never got along. As for Ed, while I didn't like him, I didn't hate him. He was annoying but I guess I could tolerate him. Eddy pulled back Double D, who was walking inside, and he approached me. Fan-freaking-tastic.

"Hey there Kevin. How's my best friend doing?" he asked.

"What do you want, Dork?" I spat.

"Hey, hey, hey, no need to talk to your buddies like that." Eddy complained. "We just wanted to know how you were, friend."

"Well if you must know, I was better when you dorks weren't here. So SCRAM." I yelled.

"Talk to you later, Kevin!" Eddy called out, walking inside.

Double D rushed out a goodbye and the dork trio left. I sigh and ran my fingers through my ginger hair. Why did that annoying Eddy have to be so… well, annoying? Nazz put her arms around me tighter and kissed my cheek sofly, but I just wasn't feeling it. I hadn't been feeling anything with Nazz lately. I mean yeah, I loved her, but more of a friend. The bell rang and we all walked into the school to head to class. I nodded at Johnny and said goodbye to Nazz before making my way to my locker. As I approached, I saw Double Dork, but thankfully he was all alone.

"Hey Double D!" I called out.

"Y-yes? Oh, greetings again, Kevin. I trust you did better on your Science test?" He inquired.

"Yeah, I got an A this time so that's better than an F. Anyway, I wanted to give ya something to say thanks. It's from my dad's company."

"Thank you, Kevin, but I must decline. It was my pleasure to help someone learn about the wondrous world of Science." He responded.

"Whatever dork, here."

I threw a pair of headphones at him and he clumsily caught them. He smiled and thanked me again. It was kind of cute. We said our goodbyes and I headed to class, wondering why I thought it was so cute.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Want to Hang?

Double D's POV

I made my way towards my first class of the day, Algebra 2 with Mr. Newton, while admiring the shiny new headphones given to me by Kevin. As I opened the door to the classroom I was stopped by Eddy and pulled to the side.

"Hey Double D! I just got a new idea to get Kevin to give us…" he faltered, looking down at the headphones in my hand. "Where did you get those?"

"Kevin gave them to me, Eddy, as a thanks for helping him study. I declined the offer but he insisted. They really are quite nice." I answered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute! He just gave them to you? For free? Sign me up!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry, Eddy," I replied. "I don't think he will give any to you. He only gave them to me for helping him get an A on his last test."

"So you helped him get an A. Big deal. Me and Ed do it all the time when we copy off of you and I'm not giving you anything special," he retorted.

"Yes, that is true, but…" I started to explain when Eddy cut me off.

"Yeah. Anyway, I gotta get to class. Meet us at the table outside, by the corner tree, during lunch. We have planning to do. This is gonna be out best scheme yet," he called out, walking away.

I sighed. After all these years I was growing tired of Eddy's schemes. We were juniors in high school for crying out loud! Were we not a little too old for all these crazy schemes and ideas? Still, Eddy was my friend and I was willing to put up with his plans. What are friends for, right?

The next three classes went by smoothly and I was excited for lunch, until I remembered I was supposed to meet Eddy and Ed outside to discuss some "plan" they had for getting Kevin to give them free things. I decided instead to sit by myself at an empty table. I pulled out my sandwich and began eating.

Kevin's POV

I walked into the cafeteria and noticed Double Dork sitting all by himself. I wondered why he wasn't sitting outside with the other two dorks. Maybe he is finally putting his brain to good use and not hanging out with them anymore. My friends and I sat down at our usual spot, and I couldn't help but glance over at Double D from time to time. Again I caught myself thinking he was cute. I really needed to stop that.

"Hey Double D!" I called out. "Why don't you come sit with us?"

"C-certainly. Thank you f-for the offer, Kevin. That was very nice of you," he stammered.

We sat and ate for a while, making jokes and having an all-around good time. Double Dweeb was pretty funny and not all that bad when he wasn't around the other two Ed's. Speaking of the devil, Eddy came walking inside with Ed looking for Double D. He almost had a heart attack when he saw that he was sitting with us. By us, I mean me. Eddy didn't have any problem with anyone at our table except for me.

"Double D? Why are you sitting with…. Him?" he glared.

"I'll have you know, Eddy, that Kevin invited me to sit with them, and I've been having a much better time here than I suppose I would outside listening to one of your new schemes."

Eddy looked hurt and I couldn't stop the simile on my face.

"Do you not want to be our friends anymore Double D?" Ed asked tearfully.

"No, no, it isn't that. I'm just tired of the silly schemes and plans and I wanted to eat elsewhere. We can hang out later, Ed." Double D explained.

"Whatever Sockhead, we don't need you anyways. Come on Ed." Eddy grumbled.

"Later dorks!" I yelled to them as they walked away.

The bell rang and we packed up to go to our next classes.

"Hey Double D, you're more than welcome to sit with us whenever, okay?" Nazz said.

"Yeah, you're not half bad, Double Dork. Maybe we can hang out sometime," I added.

"T-thank you, I appreciate the invitation and just might take you up on that offer, Kevin." He responded.

Nazz and the gang left and we made our way to our lockers before heading to our next class together, Science with Mrs. Freeman. I saw Eddy standing inside with a new schedule sheet. I groaned entering the door.

"Is something wrong, Kevin?" Double D asked, sounding concerned.

"Nope" I laughed. "Just that Eddy's in our class now."

We made our way to our seats and sat down. I watched as Double D carefully arranged his books and pencils on his desk. _He's kind of cute_ I thought to myself. _No! No dammit! You are straight Kevin! You love Nazz!_ I again wondered why I kept thinking about how cute Double D was. I was straight. Wasn't I? I was pulled from my thoughts as the bell rang and the teacher began talking.

"Class, we have a student who has transferred to our classroom. I'm sure you all know him," she announced. "Today is also the day I am assigning new seats. Get your things together."

I laughed as Double D groaned, picking up his things and shoving them into his backpack. The teacher gave each of us a random number and then assigned us to a group of tables. I was in table 7, thankfully the one at the back. As I sat down, I saw Double D walking towards me and I realized he was in my group. I was pretty happy about that. Next, however, Eddy came up. He grinned at Double D, giving him a high five, then turned to me and frowned.

"Ugh. What are you doing here, Kevin?" he asked rudely.

"I happen to be in this group, Dork." I replied.

"Now, now, gentlemen. Let's try to get along." Double D added in.

Mrs. Freeman gave us our first assignment: Talk to the different members of the group and get to know them. I sighed and turned to the two Ed's.

"So, I'm Kevin Barr." I began. "And I love mechanics. But you two already knew that. Whatever, who is next?"

Eddy spoke up first, saying something about how he loved getting it on with the ladies and I couldn't stop myself from laughing at that. He looked like he wanted to punch me, but he didn't, so I let it slide. Double D mentioned that he loved learning and reading, but we already knew that as well. The bell rang and I was glad as hell to get out of there, though with Double D in my group at least, it might not be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Plan

Kevin's POV

I walked out of my last class of the day eager to get home and watch TV or work on my motorcycle some more. And maybe sort out my head. As I rounded a corner to go to the exit, I saw Double D walking down the hallway with Ed and Eddy. Johnny 2x4 came racing by and knocked Double D to the ground. He paused to rush out an apology before running off again. Dork. I saw Ed and Eddy laughing as Double D stumbled back up to gather his things. His face had turned red and he looked kind of cute. _Stop it, Kevin! You don't like guys!_ I walked over to help.

"Need any help, Double Dwe- D?" I asked.

"Thank you, Kevin. I appreciate it." He answered.

I helped him to pick up his things and asked him if he was okay, which thankfully he was.

"I might bruise easy but I'm tougher than I look. Haha."

"Haha, yeah. Anyway, see you later, Double D." I said, walking away.

"You too, Kevin. Have a good day." He replied.

I headed outside into the warm summer air and walked home.

Double D's POV

"What the hell was that all about Double D?" Eddy asked.

"Why, Kevin merely helped me pick up my things after they had fallen, as opposed to you two standing there laughing." I replied, sounding more annoyed than intended.

"Geez, first you sit with him at lunch, then he picks up your things. What is with…" he paused, a lightbulb going off above his head. "I got it! Come on, back to my place!

We rushed to Eddy's house and he pulled us inside, slamming the door. We all collapsed onto his bed, panting like dogs and sweating like them too.

"Okay Eddy," I breathed. "What is this great plan?"

"Does it involve buttered toast?" Ed asked.

"No, lumpy, it doesn't. It's better than that!" He exclaimed. "Remember how Kevin gave Double D those headphones, for free, just because he helped him?"

"Well, yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" I confusedly asked.

"Well, D, it means that he gives out electronics to his friends only," he explained. "And I'm not going to be his friend. You'd have a better chance of Ed getting a brain."

"I like toast," Ed babbled.

"See what I mean?" Eddy asked. "Ed here is too dumb to become Kevin's friend. That leaves you, smarty. You're the only one he likes."

"So you want me to become his friend so you can get free things?" I asked. "What would you do with a bunch of electronics?"

"Bingo Double D. We get the goods and what we won't use, we'll sell for mega cash. We'll be rich I tell you!" He explained.

"W-well, he did offer to "hang out" sometime, s-so I guess I c-could but…"

"Perfect!" Eddy interjected. "You can hang out and become his best friend! Then we'll be loaded!"

"I guess," I muttered.

"Great! Now get out there and get to work!" he bellowed.

Kevin's POV

"I'm sorry Nazz, it just isn't working out. I hope we can still be friends, I just gotta clear my head some." I explained.

"Wha… why? What's wrong? Is everything okay?" she gasped.

"I… I don't know what is wrong. I can't tell you right now, but when I know I'll tell you." I promised.

"Okay. I trust you." She replied.

I stepped outside and made my way to my house wondering who on Earth I could talk to about my problems. That's when I noticed Double D walking home from Eddy's. While I hated talking to him about it, seeing as how he was part of the problem, I jogged over to him and he turned to greet me.

"Oh, hello Kevin," he smiled.

"Hey Double D. Uh, listen, if you weren't too busy I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place? There's, uh, something I need to talk to you about…" I stammered.

"Why certainly Kevin, I would be delighted to come over," he answered cheerfully.

"Rad," I said nervously.

We walked over to my house and went inside. I motioned for him to sit down on the sofa and offered him a drink.

"No, that's quite alright Kevin, but thank you though. Now, what was it you needed to talk about?" he asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" I questioned. "You cannot tell anyone. Ever."

"Certainly Kevin. I would never tell a secret. I value our friendship too much," he reassured.

I felt my face heat up. Did he really think of me as his friend?

"Uh… well… I broke up with Nazz today. Just a few minutes before I ran into you actually," I began.

"Really?" Double D gasped. "But the two of you always seemed so happy together. What happened?"

"Well," I sighed. "I like someone else. Or, at least, I think I do. I can't help but think about him all the time. Every time I see him in fact."

"Ah." Double D said. "So it's a He that you like?

"Y-yeah. I just can't stop thinking about him. But I can't tell you who it is. Not yet at least." I explained. "I guess I'm having a hard time admitting that I might be gay."

"I can see how it might be hard. It was hard for me to admit I was gay, but once I did I felt so much better," he admitted.

"Wait, what?" I gasped.

"Y-yes," he stammered. "I am gay. I never came out to anyone except for Eddy and Ed. I just wasn't comfortable with it and have seen no need to."

I froze. I couldn't believe it. He was actually gay. Double D was gay. This was incredible news. I tried to hide my excitement.

"That's really cool Double D," I said.

"Y-you mean you don't care?" he asked.

"Nah, I think it's awesome. I didn't care when Jimmy finally came out, so why should I care if you do. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone," I reassured.

"Thank you. It felt good to get it off my chest and tell someone else," he admitted.

"I agree. I do feel a bit better," I admitted as well.

"I had a good time this evening," he began, "but I do need to get home. My computer is in need of repair and I guess I need to repair it."

"Hey, I have a computer you can have. Brand new if you want it," I offered.

He thanked me and smiled, and I once more found myself thinking how cute he was. Now that I knew he was gay too, I felt so much better.

Double D's POV

I almost couldn't believe it. It was like music to my ears. Don't get me wrong, I liked Kevin and Nazz being together, or rather, had no problems with it, but I was happy they had broken up. Ever since Kevin came over to study for that Science test, I have not been able to get him out of my mind. His tall, muscular body. Flaming red hair. Gorgeous green eyes. He's been on my mind constantly, and now that I knew he was single and gay, I felt that I had a chance. But I was too scared to say anything yet. I hoped we would be able to at least continue our friendship.

He brought out the computer, as well as an MP3 player ("to go with those new headphones" he told me). He helped me carry them to my house and even helped me set it up and make sure it was in working order.

"Thank you very much, Kevin. But how can I repay you?" I questioned.

"You don't have to," he insisted. "Keep it, seriously."

I thanked him again, and then he told me he had to go. I dove onto my bed and grinned into my pillow. Today was a fantastic day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: "Nat"

Double D's POV

 _Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring!_

I groaned, sitting up from my bed to reach for my phone. Who on Earth could be calling me so early? It only took one glance at the caller ID to know who it was. Nat. My ex-boyfriend.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Hey you," he replied. "Didn't mean to wake you up. How are you?"

"I was fine until you called," I retorted. "What do you want?"

"No need to be so rude," he whined. "I was in the area again and thought maybe-"

"NO!" I sharply cut him off. "I do not wish to speak to you or see you ever again. Goodbye, Nat."

I hung up the phone and let out a shaky sigh. Why did he have to call me? Why now? Memories of what happened came flooding back.

 _"Hey, D, listen, we need to talk babe." He said quite seriously._

 _"What is it, Nat?" I asked, concerned._

 _"Well, it's just that… I found someone else. I can't say who, but, it's over. I'm leaving you."_

Just like that he was gone. My first ever boyfriend, first lover, first kiss, first everything. The reason I was even gay in the first place. And he left me like I was nothing to him. The pain of it all was unbearable. Still, I had managed to move on. I was stronger, I was better off without him. I rolled over and went back to sleep.

Kevin's POV

I was woken up at 6 AM to my phone ringing loudly. I groaned and answered it without even looking to see who it was. Whoever it was, was about to be dead.

"Look, you'd better have a damn good reason for calling me at 6 AM." I grumbled.

"No need to be so harsh, darling," a smooth voice replied calmly. Nat.

"Nat? What do you want? I told you I'm done with you!" I shouted.

"I know what you said. I know you think you're straight. But you and I both know that isn't true. I heard about you and Nazz br-"

"How did you find out about that?!" I interrupted.

"I have my ways, dear. Now, why don't we get together tonight?" he offered.

"No!" I answered, and hung up.

I rolled over and screamed into my pillow. I hooked up with him ONE TIME when I was a little too drunk and we dated for a bit. Then he left me, saying he wanted to re-kindle with an old lover. It was fun but it was just an experiment, because later that year I went out with Nazz and things were great. _Maybe Nazz was just a cover up to how you really felt._ I let out a long sigh.

"Honey, is everything alright?" my mother asked from the hallway.

"Yeah, fine," I replied.

I contemplated talking to my mom about this but she would be of no help. Maybe I could talk to Double D? A few hours later, I got dressed and made my way to his house. I felt really nervous as I approached his door. I knocked and waited for him to answer, and as I was about to leave, he swung the door open and smiled. _Oh God that smile._

"Hey, Double D," I greeted.

"Hello, Kevin," he responded.

"Do you, uh, think I could come in?" I asked. "I need to talk to someone and I don't really have anyone else…"

"Certainly Kevin," he responded. "Though you'll have to excuse the mess, I am a little unprepared for company. Also, if you could remove your shoes, please."

I laughed and followed him inside. His house was spotless. I took off my shoes at the door and placed them in the box neatly. He motioned for me to sit on his couch.

"Now, what seems to be troubling you, Kevin?" he asked.

"I'm just having trouble… ugh, I don't know. I had a thing with this guy a few years back and he called me out of the blue this morning. I don't know why Nat called m-"

"Nat?" Double D interrupted. "The one with teal hair?"

"Y-yeah… do you know him?" I asked.

"Know him? I dated him! The lousy, rotten, good-for-nothing… he cheated on me then left me for that other person. After all we had been through. He called me this morning too." He answered.

"He dumped me too. Said he wanted to get back with an old lover." I explained. "He's the first guy I ever did anything with, like a relationship. But I wanted to forget all about him after he dumped me. I wanted to forget those… feelings…"

"So you hooked up with Nazz to do that?" Double D asked.

"Yeah. But now that I like this other guy, I'm seeing that my plan didn't exactly work out." I added.

"I think it would be better for the both of us if we just tried to forget all about… Nathan," he proposed.

"Yeah," I agreed.

As I stood up to use his restroom, there was a knock on the door. Double D scurried to open it, both of us thoroughly confused. I was expecting one of the other Ed's.

"Hey you, I thought I'd stop by anyway. I know we aren't exactly on…" he faltered, looking past Double D to me. "Kevin? What are you doing here?"


End file.
